


The Barista & The Misunderstood

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Contains A Future Spoiler For Season 3, F/M, but only by 2 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If you want to meet the most interesting people, you should work at a 24 hour diner at 4amThat's just what happens to Adrien.





	The Barista & The Misunderstood

This tiny three-roomed apartment was not what Adrien had in mind but it came with a fridge, microwave and a bed.

It was amazing that this place was where Adrien was choosing to be, despite the fact that Adrien’s childhood home had artwork worth more than the rent on this place for an entire year on every square meter of wall space.

But this new place had something that home-- Gabriel’s house, hadn’t had. Every square inch was Adrien’s fair and square.

Adrien had moved to the big city of Paris with big dreams of living the high life, well not high, but decent, letting his bruises heal without new ones to replace them and never having to steal a thing to pave his way.

Unfortunately, that dream was horrifically short lived as every single penny of Adrien’s five years’ worth of savings had to be reserved for rent for what was essentially a hovel.

But Adrien had his priorities straight, he may have not eaten for two days but he had a roof over his head for at least four more months. And whatever it took, Adrien wasn’t going to steal a single thing, not if his very life depended on it.

Then he got a job, it didn’t pay very well, but the owner ignored employment laws and let him work all day with his pick of the leftovers at closing time.

So maybe being a barista at a 24/7 coffee shop called Insomnia wasn’t even touching on glamorous but it worked for Adrien and with his check and tips he would be alright as long as he kept his expenses down.

And so that’s how days passed in his life. None of the relaxing easy living Adrien had pictured from seeing the Paris billboards.

“Oh, Adrien, there are some people who look like they might be trouble, can you go ask them for their order.”

Despite Adrien’s new philosophy of believing the best of everyone and giving out the kindness he wanted to receive, he had to admit that these kids looked like Trouble. And as someone who had been forced to memorize museum blueprints before he was allowed to do his homework, Adrien knew Trouble.

Five teens that couldn’t be any older than Adrien wearing animal themed outfits with masks hanging on their head. And as Adrien sidled closer he managed to hear what they were saying.

“Hang on…” the boy in a turtle outfit, paused and coughed, before speaking in a surprisingly soft and warm tone

“I know the Japanese sword girl wants to try and take us out, form an alliance, but if she thinks she can stop Miraculous and take our territory, then she’s got another thing coming.”

The other members of the table jeered in agreement, abnormally flawless faces marring into looks that wouldn’t be out of place in a horror film. God, what the hell?

A girl spoke up, she had a Ladybug outfit on. She had a nice face with blue eyes that made Adrien’s heart stutter.

“After what happened with Chameleon's mom and my mom, I need to keep a watch out, Chameleon is coming for me and she’s coming for blood.”

Suddenly the girl in a fox outfit snapped her head up to make eye contact with Adrien. Adrien was dead, so very, very dead.

“Do you want a picture or something?” She said, sounding surprisingly kind for insulting him - someone who’d just overheard something incriminating.

“Uh, that’s okay, I just came to take your order, but you guys sounded busy. Not that I heard anything!” Adrien jumped in desperately, realizing what he’d almost admitted to, heart hammering as if it knew his days were now numbered.

“It's okay.” The ladybug girl from before said. “We won’t bite. I’m Marinette. This is Nino, Alya, Luka and Chloe.”

“I’m uh…” for a second, Adrien thought he should use a fake name, any name. But his mind chose that exact moment to go blank, “Adrien.” He answered finally.

“It’s great to meet you Adrien. For my order, can I have the chocolate cake?” Adrien nodded mutely at Marinette.

Adrien had always been told that the people in magazines weren’t real, they were a digital creation of bits from heaps of people who were perfect already to create something ultra-human. Marinette proved that all of that was a lie.

The girl who Marinette had introduced as Chloe stood up, tilting her head in a way that was very clearly predatory.

“Now we weren’t supposed to let anyone hear what is going down next week, you didn’t hear anything or our boss will have to get in touch. You can keep a secret, can’t you Adrien?”

Adrien nodded eagerly, his teeth rattling in his head, “I can keep secrets, not that I will have to because I didn’t hear anything, at all!”

“Good.” Chloe said before sitting back down on the slightly tacky vinyl-lined chair.

“Chloe, don’t be mean, Adrien’s nice.” Everyone was pretty baffled by that, Adrien included, all Adrien had done was eavesdrop by accident and forget how to English.

Nino spoke up, looking pretty relaxed for someone who was clearly the ring leader. “What do you have with strawberries?”

Adrien’s mind went blank again and everyone turned to look at him as he gaped dumbly. “We only really have the strawberry milkshakes, but I can make it with the strawberry ice cream if you like, instead of vanilla?”

Nino seemed content with that and gave him a thumbs-up.

Chloe went on to order a latte (If you make me a fucking cappuccino I swear I’ll make you do it again, no more than one fifths froth Adrien!), Alya asked for a long black and Luka asked for a PB and J sandwich.

Maybe the whole thing had been a misunderstanding? Asides from Chloe’s obvious threats, they were pretty kind and relaxed for a supposed gang, despite the fact that Luka appeared to have a black-eye. But it could be make-up...it could be.

And it wasn’t as though Paris was known for its gang activity. And Marinette’ perfect face belonged on a billboard somewhere, not on the streets.

Adrien’s stupid hope lasted until he returned with all their food and drinks and they were being scary again.

“The Peacocks think they can come in on our turf? We’ve been here for generations and we’ll be here for generations more!”

Chloe spoke up then, “We’ll slay every single last one of their allies and dip that stupid fucking treaty in rivers of their blood.”

“My mother used to tell me that she had an army of her pirate buddies on speed-dial.” Luka said, seemingly proud. “Maybe it’s time to call in reinforcements.”

Alya cut in, “Didn’t those buddies try to kill her?”

Luka shrugged, “It's a weird friendship thing.”

“It’s really not.”

Okay, this was worse than getting on the wrong side of a gang of five teenagers in animal outfits. Adrien was looking at an all-out gang war.

 

It was only a few days later that Adrien found himself on the graveyard shift again when the same kids came barging back into his life, and his coffee shop. This time it was only Marinette, Alya and Luka in their completely bizarre outfits.

Hesitantly, Adrien wandered over to ask for their orders, right in their line of vision so he didn’t accidentally overhear anything or make the gang think Adrien was trying to listen in.

“Hey guys, what can I get for you?”

“Adrien!” Marinette seemed utterly delighted at seeing the barista-slash-waiter. “Take a seat.”

“Oh.” That was a capitally bad idea, even though Marinette was the nicest person Adrien had met in Paris, and easily the closest thing Adrien had to a friend (Wow, wasn’t that like the saddest thing ever?) Adrien couldn’t just ignore the fact that Marinette would probably kill him for so much as hitting on her.

“Please? I just wanna chat and if anyone else comes in I’ll release you, promise!” Marinette sounded weirdly earnest for a girl who knew about cross-gang blood feuds and spoke about them in public.

“Okay sure, where is Nino and uh… Chloe?”

“They have some solo stuff; Chloe, well Queen Bee has monologues and stuff to do. Nino aka Carapace is facing the leader of the Peacocks alone. I can’t really tell you much more.”

“That’s fine.” Eventually Adrien tucked his notepad into the pocket of his apron when it became clear that no one was going to order and slid into a chair next to Marinette and Alya. He turned to meet Marinette's eyes and immediately took in a sharp breath.

Ringing Marinette’s perfect blue eye on the left was a nasty purpling bruise. Adrien hadn’t noticed it immediately due to the harsh shadows cast across the side of her face by the florescent lighting.

“What happened to you?” Adrien queried, making a short movement as if to touch but drawing back in time.

Marinette reached a hand up to touch her eye socket, which was a mistake as it drew Adrien’s eye line to the deep cuts stretching across her knuckles.

“Oh, nothing bad, this is just from work, doesn’t even hurt.”

“Oh right…your job.” Adrien felt something sour settle in his stomach.

“So you know everything about me Adrien, but I barely know you, what brings you to the big city?”

Everything? What was that about? “I moved here from Lyon. To get out of my dad’s house, we didn’t get along, I- I quickly realised that I was going to go broke if I kept holding out for the perfect job so I work here now.”

“Lyon? That’s incredible, I know so much about that place.”

“Really?”

“The Moth Crew is based out of there, one of the world’s greatest con crews. They’re a massive influence on me and my work.”

Of fucking course Adrien’s dad somehow was ruining this for Adrien, without even being here, just by existing he poisoned everything that Adrien adored. “Okay.” Adrien said, completely monotone, shutting down. “Are you guys going to order?”

Marinette seemed to have gotten emotional whiplash from the way Adrien shut right down at the mention of the Moth Crew. “Oh.” Marinette said, not accepting Adrien’s conversational segway. “Whatever I said that upset you I’m really sorry, it was the Moth Crew yeah?”

Adrien nodded mutely, he grew up around Bad Guys and none of them were like Marinette. Marinette was special and Adrien knew that even though he’d only had like one and a half conversations with her. No one could fake that kind of genuine concern.

Adrien took the seat again silently, Alya and Luka were talking quietly among each other, whinging about the late hour and how they had to go back to work before 2 am. So despite the fact that there were four people at the table, Adrien and Marinette had a sense of privacy.

“We don’t have to talk about that, you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to.” Marinette commented sympathetically. Putting one hand against Adrien’s arm and incidentally reminding Adrien of Marinette’ skinned knuckles.

“That’s okay, Marinette. You didn’t know. Have you heard Jagged Stone's newest song?”

“Ohmygod yes, I loved it. What's your favorite Jagged Stone song??”

Adrien laughed and easily fell into a conversation about Jagged Stone and music.

More than an hour later, the two pairs were shocked out of their conversation by the rather dramatic entrance made by a bunch of totally drunk women wearing bondage dresses and stumbling around in high stilettos.

Adrien stood up reluctantly. “Sorry, Marinette, I got to go take their order, I can’t leave people unattended between midnight and 6am in case they’re trouble.”

Marinette nodded, “I understand, we better be getting back to work now anyways, but it was great to see you again…Adrien.” Marinette half whispered his name, Adrien had never thought of was name special but Marinette said it like it was special.

Even three hours later, while cleaning up vomit that was more Cosmo than stomach bile, Adrien could still feel the heat of Marinette’ hand against his arm and the memory was only slightly soured by the obvious bruising that had marred Marinette’ face.

Adrien wasn’t an idiot; he knew he looked decent, white skin, white teeth and blonde hair. He knew that Marinette coming in just to see him, without even the false guise of getting a meal or a drink to hide her intentions was a signal.

The way Marinette said his name and the constant touching, the other teen was giving Adrien the very clear go ahead. But Marinette said she was inspired by the Moth Crew, could Adrien honestly look past the whole gang thing? He survived in his dad’s house for 16 years before bolting.

How long could he stand to be with Marinette with the open way she discussed murder and gang wars? Or even if Marinette never mentioned it, and Adrien knew, would Marinette's kindness be enough to overcome the fact that she was causing pain to who-knows-how-many others?

 

Marinette came in the next day around 6pm; she had on the most normal outfit. It was a white t-shirt with pink flowers on it, but she still had the ladybug pants on.

“You’re still working? You seem to always be here, do you ever sleep?” Marinette asked as she sauntered up to the counter, alone for the first time. Her voice was soft and kind but the words cut deep. Crime paid but that didn’t mean it was the only way.

“I sleep.” Probably not enough.

“Well you look like you could use a break, maybe something like dinner and a movie?” Marinette looked almost perfectly casual, hands behind her back.

Without even thinking about it, about what Marinette's offer really meant, Adrien shook his head. “Sounds fun but I really don’t have the time.” Or the money.

It was only when Marinette's whole body seemed to slump in on herself, that Adrien realised what Marinette had just offered, and what Adrien had just turned down. “Wait!” Adrien called but Marinette didn’t stop walking away.

Adrien chased after him, catching up easily right outside the diner door. The teen turned around at the feeling of Adrien’s hand on her shoulder.

“Marinette I really am flattered and you’re an amazing girl. But I don’t know that I could be with you. You know, because of your job?”

“My job.” Marinette’ voice revealed nothing, and it was almost scary how fast her bright face shut down in the face of Adrien’s rejection.

“I actually have bad history with people like you. Well not like you, Marinette you’re incredible. But in your line of work. Yeah, I should’ve mentioned something earlier but my dad…”

“Adrien.” Marinette cut Adrien off smoothly, eyes hardening coldly, blue and red shadows cast across her face from the neon sign. “I love my job. It pays well and I just get to hang out with my friends all day.”

Adrien’s innards went cold, his heart beating too fast. His hands felt went and his throat felt dry.

“So you’re right Adrien, if you have some deep seated issues with,” Marinette coughed, her voice becoming high and mocking. “People in my line of work. Then this could never work.”

Marinette turned to leave again and Adrien had never felt less convicted to his morals than right now. Because as much as Marinette was hiding it behind a scarily good poker face and a cruel tone, Adrien had caused Marinette pain.

“Marinette. Please, we can still be good friends and if you ever get out of the business…”

“Wow, just, wow. You’re kind of an jerk you know that Adrien?”

Wow indeed.

 

Miraculous didn’t really come back to Insomnia after that horrible night, if Marinette had told everyone Adrien was surprised he hadn’t gotten any threats yet. Every few days Luka, Chloe or Alya showed up with a list of five orders to go. He had expected Chloe to beat him or even worse when she came through. But all she said was "I have 5 orders and you better make them quick!"

And not once did she or the other two mention the unfortunate incident or address Adrien as though he was anything other than a random waiter. It was both relieving and almost disappointing.

Maybe they’d only met three times, but Adrien missed Marinette, at first he tried to convince himself that he just missed the burst of surprise kindness in an otherwise bleak and lonely life in the city. But after a week of nightmares of Marinette's sad face and not the threats on his life that Adrien was sure would turn up at some point, Adrien had to admit that it was the ladybug gang member he missed.

 

It was 7 in the morning and it had been a long night of drunks stumbling in over the top of each other and puking all over everything. Then ordering more food and vomiting that up too.

Adrien was walking home to his apartment as the sun was rising, the cold of winter dragging the night out for an extra few hours when he heard shouting from an alleyway.

“I offered you friendship, and you spit in my face! We could have been friends Ladybug, but you and Viperion tried to rob me. It's time to learn what happens when you mess with the Japanese mob!"

Adrien peeked his head around the corner of the brick work. A girl in an all white outfit had her arm stretched out, a gun aimed at—Marinette.

“I never expected you to hold a gun, Riposte. Are you scared your sword won't get the job done?”

Adrien didn’t think as he reached forward to drag Marinette out of the line of fire.

“Adrien?” Marinette asked incredulous as Adrien began to run away from the alleyway, dragging Marinette behind him like a helium balloon in a hurricane. “Adrien, stop!”

Adrien stopped, turning around to see Marinette trying to get her hand out of Adrien’s grip.

“Adrien, what the heck is wrong with you? I get it, you hate actors, but that doesn’t give you the right to screw up the shot!”

“Actor?”

The girl from before comes jogging up.

“Marinette? We gotta get this scene down before the sun rises, can you hang out with this dude later.”

Marinette blinked. “Yes. Actor. Why? What are--”

Adrien blushed right to the tip of his ears.

“Adrien! Please tell me you didn’t think I was in a real gang." No response. "You did. You thought I was killing people. I got to tell Alya this, she’ll die.”

“You’re really just an actor?”

Marinette beamed, “Yes, Adrien I swear and later, I’m going to prove it to you by making you watch at least one episode of Miraculous. You supply coffee.”

Marinette turned and almost went to run after 'Riposte'. 

“Wait! Marinette I’m really sorry. But it made sense okay?”

“Adrien, I have to go finish this scene with Kagami, but I’m not mad at you.” Marinette ran back to Adrien’s side and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Adrien felt his skin go back up in flames.

Adrien turned to hurry home, before he went to bed this morning, he had something to research.

Turns out that there were a lot of people who watched the show because Marinette's character, Ladybug was literal human sunshine and Adrien had never read so many comments relating a human being to a cinnamon roll.

 

The next night at four am on the dot, Marinette came into the diner in civilian clothes with a laptop and a full box set of the first season of Miraculous.

“So you thought I was a gang member. Is that why you flipped out when I said that the Moth Crew was my inspiration for my character? Because you thought I was actually copying the horrible stuff they did?”

Adrien shifted uneasily. “The leader of the Moth Crew, is my father. I got out here to escape him and you were the first person to be nice to me and I just couldn’t deal with connecting you to him.”

Marinette picked up Adrien’s arm by the wrist and totally obviously wrapped it around her own waist with a smile.

“Nope, nothing at all, except Ladybug's threats occasionally. I'm glad this was all a misunderstanding, Alya told us you had to have been a fan because you were all quiet and star struck, so I assumed you knew.”

“I was quiet because I thought Chloe would kill me!”

“As if, Chloe could never actually fight someone. 

“Well that's good news." He rubbed the back of his head. "I guess the television show makes sense, you guys are all stupidly good looking.”

“But I’m the cutest right?” Marinette teased and it was just so easy to talk to her.

“I dunno, Chloe looks like a model. And Alya seriously rocks the fox hair!”

Marinette put on such an adorable cute face that Adrien caved. “If I agree that you’re the cutest will you agree to go out with me again?”

“Speaking of which, we got nominated for a Fan’s Choice Award. There’s going to be a red carpet event. Would you maybe wanna be my date?” By the end of her request, Marinette’s voice had risen at least two octaves.

“Depends. Are you going in costume?”

“Only if you kiss me right now.”

Marinette brushes a hand across Adrien’s chest and smiles.

Adrien rolls his eyes and queues up the next episode of Miraculous, pretending to ignore Marinette advances, until a tiny pout appears on Marinette’s face and he grabs the actress's hand and raises it to his mouth to press kisses to the knuckles before leaning forward to catch Marinette’s mouth with his own.

The kiss lasted for almost a minute until Marinette breaks it up. "Oh, and one more thing. The director asked about you."

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "What did he ask?"

Marinette put a hand on Adrien's chest once again. "Well...what's your favorite animal?"


End file.
